


I Swear I Like You (I'm Not Lying)

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: "You're acting like- like-!" Lance started to yell, but he wasn't quite sure what Keith was acting like, other then he was acting weird.Well Keith had started being all shy around him, and then started to invade his personal space which was so unlike Keith. Keith had also called him by a term of endearment, and talked in the stupid soft voice that was super cute but so not the time for.Lance pieced it together. Oh god why."Like you like me! You're acting like you like me?" Lance screeched, flinging his arms around like mad.





	I Swear I Like You (I'm Not Lying)

Keith didn't like this planet at all. It was hot which honestly didn't both Keith that much but it was also so humid he was suffocating. Like sware to god if there was any more water in the air he could swim.

And Lance, the annoying fucktard, loved every minute of it.

Which, actually, made things a little bit better. Lance smiled a little bit more, and didn't try to annoy Keith as much and just overall seemed to shine even brighter. Lance was so happy and that made Keith happy. Humidity may never be something Keith likes, but he'll be able to stand it as long as he's got Lance.

He'd still prefer for it to not be humid though.

"I'm suprised we haven't had to deal with any annoying bugs," Keith comments as he trecks with Lance through the forest.

A species of aliens, the Flern probably, on a planet near this one needed a specific flower. Shiro had volunteered Voltron to look for it, and sense Keith and Lance had been, to quote Pidge even though she was entirely false, "bickering like an old married couple," been asked (read: forced) to go. The flowers nectar could be used for important medicle reasons.

"Come on Keith! Now you jinxed us!" And now Lance was complaining. Keith rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna deal with bugs and now we will!"

"I thought you liked this place?" Keith asked while he looked around for the flower.

It should be easy to notice, the petals where a bright vibrant green and the rest of the planet was a reddish purple. In fact, the color was pretty much the only thing that separated it from Earth. Well that and a few more things.

"I do love this place!" Lance crossed his arms and huffed. "Its amazing! The trees, the sounds, even the air! It's so much like- like Cuba."

Lance sombered a little bit, and Keith could see the now small smile on the his face.

"It's just really nice."

A comfortable silence happens between them for a while, the only sounds being there own feet and the wild life around them.

Lance breaks it by asking, looking at Keith,"Hey, you ever been to Cuba?"

Keith raises an eyebrow at the question. "I thought we where talking about bugs?"

Lance rolls his eyes and flops his hand into the air. "Thats where our conversation started, Keith. But then it ended with Cuba."

Keith smirks, and can't resist himself. "Yeah, the conversation ended." Keith purposefully goes quiet.

Lance whines and rambles on, trying to get Keith to say something, even insulting him a couple of times. Maybe at another time Keith would've taken the bait, but it was so much more fun to mess with him.

Then Keith felt a sharp prick to his neck. He slapped the back of his neck and a bug, dead, fell down it. Creeped out, Keith fished the bug out and threw it as far as he could.

"Dude, did you just get bit by a bug?" Lance asked, and Keith wanted to roll his eyes and say duh.

Except, Keith looked up at Lance and he just couldn't.

Keith had always thought that Lance was attractive sense he first met him. A magnetic smile, bright eyes, and a jaw line that could kill a person. But Lance was loud and annoying, and if Keith was being honest, a little too lanky. Keith wouldn't have really complain too much if someone made him bang the guy, but he wouldn't have chosen to on his own will.

Of course then Keith got to know Lance better, got to like him more, and got to _like_ him, and Lance wasn't just objectively attractive, he was hot and he was pretty and he was amusing and he was bright.

Except... Lance was pretty before but now he was gorgeous. The light was hitting his smooth copper skin made it glow, his hair shone like bronze, and his beautiful ocean-blue eyes glittered like sapphire jewels. It was like Keith was seeing an entirely different person. No words could explain just how stunning Lance looked in his armor.

"Keith, seriously, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it?" Lance asked.

God, Keith could listen to his voice for every second of the rest of his life. What was Lance saying again?

"You're worried about me?" Keith asked shyly, unable to hide his blush. Okay, god, why did he say that. He wanted to know the answer so bad but what if Lance found out Keith like- no really really really liked him.

Actually, Keith wasn't oppossed to the idea.

Keith walks forward, not very far, places a hand on Lance's chest and whispers,"Huh Lance? Are you worried about me?"

Lance jolts back. "What the fuck Keith?!"

Keith tilts his head, like an innocent puppy. Well, more like a puppy who's trying to play innocent after getting caught in the cookie jar. Lance can just hear the,"What, me?"

What Keith really asks, taking a step closer (sheesh does the guy know what personal space is) in that stupid fucking soft voice is,"Lance, honey, what's wrong?"

Did Lance really just hear that? Did Keith really just call him honey? Either Lance has died and gone to heaven or he's dreaming. He hopes he's dreaming.

"You're-! You're-! Ugh! You're acting all... weird." Lance gestured to Keith.

Keith tilted his head again, taking yet another step forward. In that same soft, whispery voice, he asks,"How so?" like he's completely innocent.

"You're acting like- like-!" Lance started to yell, but he wasn't quite sure what Keith was acting like, other then he was acting weird.

Well Keith had started being all shy around him, and then started to invade his personal space which was so unlike Keith. Keith had also called him by a term of endearment, and talked in the stupid soft voice that was super cute but so not the time for.

Lance pieced it together. Oh god why.

"Like you like me! You're acting like you like me?" Lance screeched, flinging his arms around like mad.

Keith mearly blinked. "Yeah? And?"

Thats it. Lance was dead. He had died and gone to heaven. Someone tell his Mamá he loves her.

Wait, no, there had to be a reasonable explaination to this. There had to be a reason why Keith suddenly started acting like he liked Lance. Even if Keith liked him, which Lance was sure he didn't, Keith wouldn't act like this. Plus it's too sudden.

What had happened before Keith acted like this?

He got bite by a bug. Huh. Lance didn't even know a bug could make you fall in love with a person. Space was weird.

"No you don't!" Lance yelled back at Keith. "You don't like me! You got bite by a stupid love bug and now you think you're in love with me!"

Keith scowled and crossed his arms. "You could've just said no. I'm pretty sure I know when I like a person instead of being a jerk about it."

What Lance noticed was that despites Keith's defensive I-don't-care attitude, he still seemed sad.

Lance didn't like this. Lance didn't like any of this. Lance liked Keith, he really did, might even be able to love him some day, and he didn't want Keith to be sad because of some lie. He didn't want Keith to be sad because he thought that Lance didn't like him.

But this wasn't his Keith.

"Hey, look, um Keith..." Lance started to say, unable to make contact.

"What?" Keith said, still crossing his arms. God his stare was scary (but honestly kinda hot.)

"I'm sorry for saying that. I can't tell you how you feel. I'm just, worried about you I guess, because you just started acting weird like that," Lance snapped his fingers," and right after you got bite by an alien bug. Don't you think that's a little, I dunno, weird?"

Keith was silent for a moment, shifting his foot in the ground. "You're probably right. I don't know what's come over me. I just- I like you-," Keith took a deep breath," I like you more than usual for some reason. Differently than usual. Like if I was a preteen again and you where my first crush. But I get it. You don't like me and that bug is probably messing with me and I shouldn't- I shouldn't do anything about it."

Did Lance just hear that correctly? _More than usual?_ "You like me, correct me if I'm wrong, differently than usual?"

Keith looked at Lance and blushed. He swallowed,"Yeah..."

"Which means that- that you liked me before you got bit by that bug."

Even Keith, in his love-bug induced haze, could understand how important that question is.

"I can't lie," Keith uttered,"Can I?"

Lance's heart beat fast. He shook his head.

"Yeah. I did."

"God I wanna kiss you so badly."

Keith's face burned red. He lunged, determined to capture Lance's lips in his own.

Blushing and startled, Lance put his hand up to Keith's lips from his own.

Confused, Keith pulled back. He tilted his head, questioning.

"Not right now!" Lance squeaked,"Not when you're still effected by the love bug!"

"Oh." Keith muttered, looking down. He looked back up, a hopeful glint in his eye. "Can I hug you?"

Lance blushed. "Sure," he managed to stutter out.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and burried his face in Lance's neck. Coño, he was cute. To think that ...something could happen between them once the love bug stopped effecting Keith made Lance's heart flutter. Could that happen already, please?

Shiro came in over the intercoms. "Lance, Keith, have you found the flower yet?"

Lance shook his head. "Sorry Shiro we got a little..." Lance looked down at Keith. Seriously, _cute_. "...Distracted. We'll keep searching for the flower."

"I dun wanna look for the flower." Keith mummurred into Lance's neck.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, having heard what Keith said.

"Why not?" Lance asked the cuddly guy.

"If were moving cant hug you." Keith whined.

Lance thought of something. "Yeah, but you can hold my hand."

Keith brightened up. "Really?"

"'Course."

"Ugh... Is Keith okay?" Shiro asked over the coms.

"I'm with Lance." is what Keith answered.

"He means he's fine."

"Oh, um, are you guys like, together now or something? Because if you are, I'll need to talk to you."

Great, Shiro was going to give him the Shovel Talk. Lance was not looking forward to that.

"I'll explain later," is what Lance gives him.

"Keith?" and Lance can physically hear Shiro crossing his arms.

It physically hurts Keith to think of an answer. "My heart wants to say yes but my mind says no."

"Uh?..."

"Its complicated, but don't worry we're fine. We'll find the flower and get back."

"I sure hope so. We've been talking so long that Pidge has managed to find both the location of you and the flower. It should be a little bit more to the north. Stay safe."

"Copy that." Lance said, and the two of them kept moving to find the flower, hand in hand.

\--

"Ow." Keith muttered, pulling his hands back from the stem of the flower. He had gotten pricked by a thorn.

"You okay Keith?" Lance leaned forward, taking his hand.

Keith pulled his hand back, hoping he wasn't blushing. "I'm fine."

Reluctantly, Keith added. "Other than the fact that I honestly don't remember how we got to the flower, I'm fine."

"You- you don't remember?" Lance asked.

He looked really worried and sad, like if someone just killed his dog, or his girlfriend just dumped him. Keith wasn't sure how he made Lance sad, but damn it if he wasn't going to help-

"Not sense I got bit by that bug or whatever." Keith shrugged, then talked softer. "...Why do you want to know?"

Lance looked at the ground, shifting around a little. "It's just..."

Lance's hands where on Keith's shoulders, and Lance was looking straight into Keith's eyes.

"I gotta ask you something."

Keith resisted the urge to pull back and muttered out,"Shoot."

"Do you like me?"

Did Keith hear that correctly?

"What?" Keith asked a little too loud. God he hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Do you like me?" Lance repeated. "Don't lie."

Keith wishes that Lance hadn't said that. This would've been so much easy if Lance hadn't asked him not to lie. Usually, Keith didn't care what people told him to do, but Lance was different. Lance was something hard for Keith to refuse. Keith wanted to tell him everything, he wanted to do everything for Lance.

He should probably answer Lance's question.

"...Yes." Keith whispered so quietly he wasn't sure that Lance would hear.

Apparently he did, because now Lance was moving closer, tilting his head just slightly. He stopped, Lance's lips so close to his own, yet still too far.

"Can I kiss you?" Lance asked and his hot breath tingled over Keith's lips.

Keith closed the distance. He figured that would be answer enough.

Whatever he had forgotten must've been important.

 _Not that it mattered now,_ Keith mused between kisses.


End file.
